


Good Night, Sweet Prince

by Kameo (Brainygiirl)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Brahms - Freeform, Classical Music, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainygiirl/pseuds/Kameo
Summary: Sherlock hasn't slept in days. What's a husband to do?





	Good Night, Sweet Prince

It had been three weeks with no case and Sherlock’s mania edged ever upwards. He was locked in a centrifugal spiral that sent him further from reality every day. He slept fewer hours each night, and John couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten more than a biscuit. Mrs Hudson left after he’d broken a second window and John was left with a human cyclone and a chilling draft.

John had picked up some cold cases from Lestrade, tried fucking Sherlock into oblivion, but nothing held his interest for more than three minutes.

“I can’t shut it off! I can’t make it stop!”

Out of desperation John said, “You promised you’d teach me to waltz. Nothing’s coming—how about now?” He chose a polka to provoke him and Sherlock stormed over to the ipod. “That’s not a waltz, philistine. This is a waltz: Brahms’ A-flat Major, Opus 39.”

When the music started, John stripped off his shirt, slid his hand under Sherlock’s dressing gown and pulled him close. It took half an hour of swaying in ¾ time with full chest-to-chest contact before Sherlock’s head was drooping. John manoeuvered him to the sofa, and laid his exhausted body down. Sherlock mumbled, “Very sneaky, Doctor.” John settled in next to him, and whispered, “Captain. I was a soldier, remember?” _Danke schoen, Herr Brahms_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is Brahms - Waltz in A-flat major Op. 39 no. 15. I challenge you to listen and not see Sherlock's head dropping onto John's shoulder as they move around the room. 
> 
>  
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T76yj0JtAPU>


End file.
